Gotham High
by blueFoxx0123
Summary: AU in my mind Mostly follows Rachel Raven Roth as she journeys through the perils of high school, friends, enemies, relationships, homework, work, and adoptive parents.R&R thanx! Dont own them, so dont sue! I upped the rating 4 language and whatnot.
1. Bio of Characters

This is a list of the Main characters and the Semi-Main characters of the story. This is the Bio I created for these people. I guess this is sort of a spoiler if you didn't know who's going to end up together so don't look if you don't want to.

CAUTIION!

THIS CONTAINS SPOILER INFORMATION!

**Rachel Roth**

From Seattle. Lived in an orphanage till she was 15. Amateur Actress and High School student

Age: 15

Adopted daughter of Jack and Juliet Roth

Best Friends: Kori Anders, Mandi Anders, Richard Grayson, Elie Nygma, Jennie Hinx.

Crush: Jason Todd

Close Friends: Jennie Hinx, Karen Beekermen, Wally West (Kid Flash), Victor Stone (Cyborg), Roy Harper (speedy), Garth Logan (beastboy), Duela Dent (Harvey Dents Daughter), Elie Nygma (The Riddlers Daughter and best friend to duela dent) Haley Quinn (Harley Quinn's daughter)

Enemies: Kathryn Mothenson (Kitten Moth), Jade Nguyen (Cheshire), Tara Markov (Terra)- more hostile towards her

**Jack Roth **

From Gotham. Grew up with a loving mother and father (both deceased. Lived in Seattle for a while till they died in a car wreck. This is where he met Juliet Capelli. Wealthy, Famous actor/model/director

Age: 30

Rachel's adoptive Father/ married to Juliet Roth

Best Friends: Bruce Wayne (Batman), Galfore Anders (Galfore)

Love: Juliet Capelli (married for four years)

Enemies: Kurt Mothenson (Father of Kathryn and Husband to Katelin)

**Juliet Roth**

From Seattle. Lived in the Orphanage Rachel grew up in until she was eighteen. Was an amateur model/ waitress until she was twenty and met Jack. No known living relatives.

Age: 24

Rachel's adoptive Mother/ married to Jack

Best Friends: Selena Kyle, "Fernando Fatale", [Pamela] Lillian Isely (Poison Ivy)

Love: Jack Roth (married for four years)

Enemies: Katelin Mothenson (Mother of Kathryn and Wife to Kurt)

**Kori Anders**

Born in Russia. Younger sister to Mandi Anders. Niece to Galfore Anders. Lost Parents at an early age and was sent with her sister to live with their uncle in America.

Age: 15

Family: Uncle Galfore, Mandi

Best Friends: same as Rachel though including Roy harper

Crush: Roy Harper

Close friends: same as Rachel with the exception of Haley Quinn and Elie Nygma

Enemies: Kathryn Mothenson, Jade Nguyen

Frienemies: Tara Markov

Other: On the volleyball team. Loves playing volleyball and going to the mall with her friends. She and her sister love to design outfits for their Uncle Galfore's clothing line which they practically run anyway.

**Richard Grayson**

From Gotham. Lost parents at an early age and was adopted as Bruce Wayne's ward. Loves Selena like a mom.

Age 16

Family: Bruce Wayne (adoptive father), Selena Kyle (adoptive mother), Alfred (just cause)

Best Friends: Mandi Anders, Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Garth Logan, Roy Harper, Wally West

Crush: Mandi Anders

Enemies: Kathryn Mothenson (tries to get with him a lot. EW!),

Frienemies: Jason Todd (hates him cause he is a manwhore or so he claims)

Other: Captain of the basketball team. Likes practicing different martial arts and hanging out with his friends especially Mandi Anders.

**Mandi Anders**

From Russia. Parents died when she was young. Her and Kori sent to live with their uncle Galfore.

Age: 16

Family: Uncle Galfore, Kori Anders

Best Friends: Richard Greyson, Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, Duela Dent, Victor Stone (Cyborg), Jennie Hinx

Crush: Dick Grayson

Close Friends: Elie Nygma (The Riddlers Daughter), Haley Quinn (Harley Quinn's daughter), Garth Logan (Beastboy)

Enemies: Kathryn Mothenson (Kitten Moth), Jade Nguyen (Cheshire) Tara Markov

Other: Captain of the Hockey team. Enjoys wrestling around with Dick Grayson and practicing different martial arts with him.

**Jason Todd**

From California. Father left before he was born. Mother has a drinking problem. Has rich Grandparents who spoil him. Loves his mom. Moved to Gotham a year ago so his mom could be taken care of by her parents. Lives in the guest house behind their manor.

Age 17

Family: Grandmother Celestia, Grandfather Brutus, Mother Ellen

Friends: Victor Stone, Garth Logan, Roy Harper, Duela Dent (Harvey Dents Daughter), Elie Nygma (The Riddlers Daughter), Haley Quinn (Harley Quinn's daughter)

Crush: Rachel Roth

Other: Big Player! He plays on the Baseball Team with Roy Harper. He is known for making conquests of the girls at his high school and the surrounding schools. He likes video games and a select few books. Mostly listens to music on his mp3 player when he's in class or he sleeps. In classes with Rachel Roth he likes to tease her.

Karen Beecher

Summary: Grew up in Harlem with mom and no dad. Supports her working mother. Moved to Gotham three years ago. Confident and Bold. She has two little brothers. Age=17. Best Friends=Mandi's. Crush=Victor Stone. On the volleyball team and the Hockey team.

**Victor Stone**

Summary: Best Friends with Karen Beecher, Dick Grayson, Wally West, Roy Harper, Mandi Anders, Garth Logan, Jason Todd. Age=17. Crush=Karen Beecher. Other: Captain and QB of Gotham High Football team.

**Garth Logan**

Summary: Best Friends with Tara Markov, Dick Grayson, Wally West, Roy Harper, Victor Stone, Jason Todd. Crush=Tara Markov. Age=15. Other: Drama Club, plays on the Soccer team.

**Wally West**

Summary: Best Friends with Jennie Hinx, Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, Victor Stone, Garth Logan. Crush=Jennie Hinx. Age=16 Other: Does Track and Cross Country

**Roy Harper**

Summary: Best Friends with Dick Grayson, Wally West, Victor Stone, Garth Logan, Jason Todd. Crush=Kori Anders. Age 17 Other: Plays on the baseball team. Big Player!

**Duela Dent**

Summary: Best Friends with: Duela Dent (Harvey Dents Daughter), Elie Nygma (The Riddlers Daughter and best friend to duela dent) Haley Quinn (Harley Quinn's daughter), Jennie Hinx. Sort of friends with Tara Markov (Terra), Rachel Roth (Raven), Jade Nguyen (Cheshire). Crush=? Other: plays on the Hockey team with Mandi, also in card club with Haley and Elie. Age=17. Bisexual?

**Elie Nygma**

Summary: Best friends with Duela Dent (Harvey Dents Daughter), Haley Quinn (Harley Quinn's daughter), Rachel Roth, Jennie Hinx. Crush=Rachel Roth. Other: plays on the tennis team and is in the Card club with Haley Quinn. Age 15. Bisexual.

**Haley Quinn**

Summary: Best Friends with Duela Dent (Harvey Dents Daughter), Elie Nygma (The Riddlers Daughter), Jennie Hinx. Sort of friends with Tara Markov (Terra), Rachel Roth (Raven), Jade Nguyen (Cheshire). Other: Drama club with Garth, Card Club with Elie Nygma and Duela Dent, and the tennis team with Elie. Age 16. Crush=? Bisexual.

**Tara Markov**

Summary: Sort of friends with Duela Dent (Harvey Dents Daughter), Elie Nygma (The Riddlers Daughter), Haley Quinn (Harley Quinn's daughter), Kathryn Mothenson (Kitten Moth), Jade. Crush=Garth Logan. Hates!=Rachel Roth. Pretends to be nice to Kori and Mandi Anders. Age=15 Other: on the tennis team and the girls soccer team.

Kathryn Mothenson

Summary: Best Friends with Jade Nguyen (Cheshire). Sort of friends with Tara Markov (Terra) Crush(s)=Jason Todd, Roy Harper, Dick Grayson. Age=15. Hates!= Rachel Roth, Kori Anders, Mandi Anders. Other: Loves shopping, blackmailing people, and getting her daddy to do everything for her.

Jade Nguyen

Best Friends with Kathryn Mothenson (Kitten Moth). Sort of Friends with Tara Markov (Terra), Duela Dent (Harvey Dent's daughter), Haley Quinn. Crush(s)=Roy Harper, Garth Logan. Other: Loves shopping, creating different hairstyles, putting on lots of make-up.


	2. Mornings a B

Author/Note: Hello, this is my first story, so please be nice, somewhat of a beginner of writing fanfic.s and don't brush me off for this reason , any- who enjoy! Also, I put in things that are made up, based off something in real life or something that I thought of. So read on reader! Toot toot! Chuga-chuga Chuga-chuga!

First Chapter

Mornings a Bitch!

She groggily reached for her alarm. She looked at it, 5:00 am. She laid her head back down and started to bang it on her pillow. Why oh why did she have to wake up so early, the answer was simple. Gotham traffic. It was awful to get up this early just to be ready in time, but it was her first day, no sense in having a bad reputation this early in the year. She had just moved into her adoptive parent's home six weeks ago and was already accustomed to the blazing traffic of cars that lined the streets, not to mention the traffic of people that covered the sidewalks. She was used to getting hit as she passed the bustling strangers trying to get to where they were going, praying to the heaven's they weren't late.

She had visited many of the shops that had lined the outside of her street of her mansion, including the little coffee house on the corner, plus the Produree and Colee stores that were around. She really wasn't looking for anything in particular, she didn't need anything, her adoptive parents were for lack of a better word, loaded. Her adoptive mom, Juliet Roth, was a top designer in Gotham and was editor in chief of fashion for the hit magazine Roth Runway.

Yeah, so she owned the magazine too, plus an actress/model. Her foster dad, Jack Roth, was a very famous director. He was making millions off the number one movie of the year, "Red Velvet Devil". She, Rachel, was starring in one of his new films already, even though she had only been living with them for two weeks. So she got up and got her clothes and went to her bathroom. She got undressed, hopped into the shower. Once she got out she started to dry her hair, which was a luscious black mixed with a dark purple color, which people found hard to believe it was her natural hair color.

She put it up into a ponytail with her bangs hanging down on either side of her face, one side fuller than the other. She put on her new Colee jean mini skirt and a blue camisole and a see-through white tee. She started to put on her black eyeliner and mascara and do a fade effect with her eye shadow using black as her base color. She also rubbed lotion down her face then applied her foundation. She then put different Fittani rings on her fingers and a chain necklace with a heart on it. She also wore Fittani earrings; she wore heart studs in her second holes and silver hoops in the first ones.

She walked back into her room and checked herself in her full length mirror, she thought she looked like Hoe Barbie or maybe one of those Bratz dolls that were all the rage with little girls these days, but she shrugged that off. This was about being fashionable, not about feeling comfortable and relaxed like wanted to feel but even more than that she wanted to impress Juliet. Juliet was her hero for more than one reason and she wanted to be more like her. _And why shouldn't I be more like her, we practically grew up the same way_. She let the thought bury itself, no use in getting worked up over the past.

Her mother's stylist was going to come over and check up on what she picked out. She didn't care much, Juliet like the ideas she had about it. But he'd come over and of course pick out odds and ends that he didn't think was right, then he'd fix them, sometimes in five minutes, sometimes longer. She hated doing it, but she wasn't about to disappoint her first, realfamily. She couldn't mess this up now. She couldn't go back where she had been almost two months before. _Was it really two months ago, _she questioned herself. Once again she pushed the depressing thought out of her head. She suddenly wondered what Juliet would do if she came out wearing sweats, ratty old gym shoes and her holy t-shirt (which is all she had brought with her when she moved out of the orphanage). _Meh, probably faint, _she thought to herself. She shrugged the thought off and put on her Produree onyx colored high heels.

She walked out into the long hallway, down the stairs and then into the kitchen. She had to eat a bunch of fat free, sugar free, vitamin and mineral enriched soy based foods so that she could keep fitting into the clothes Juliet kept buying her. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't model skinny either, and all top designer clothes were made for the tall and the super skinny. She was slowly getting used to all the soy, but sometimes she'd have to force it down. It was like eating stale cardboard, but it was better than the orphanages food which tasted much worse. She wasn't at all surprised when she walked into the formal dining room to find Juliet going over magazine reviews and the months new fashion collection.

"Hi," Rachel said with a smile.

"Good morning, I see you're wearing Colee's latest skirt design." Juliet replied, now eyeing Rachel's outfit. They were still getting used to each other and most of the time it was small talk, anything else seemed too personal and awkward. Rachel sat down and ate a soy bar with a soy protein shake. Juliet was quietly sipping her coffee looking through The Book, the book of all the design's for this month's fashion exposé. _Think of something to say. Think stupid brain. Think, she said inside her head._

"Oh, Fernando is coming over, says he wants to make sure you look perfect for your first day, said he wants to hire your own Glam Squad (A/N: a make-up artist, hair-stylist, and a clothes designer) to have for everyday," she laughed into her cup. "By the way, be careful at school, no doubt you'll already have admirers," she saids looking up at her.

"Don't worry, I will," Rachel said, trying her best to make sure she didn't sound like a fraud, but instead pleasantly happy.

It's not that she didn't like getting anything she had ever wanted on a moment's whim, it was just that…well it was a lot to spring on a fifteen year old orphan. She was just starting high school, just got a new family, was becoming a star, and already had paparazzi out the ass. And who could be perky at 5:30 in the morning anyway. Just then her new dad Jack strode into the room and sat down his briefcase. The butler came in and sat down jack's breakfast which was comprised of exotic fruits, eggs, sausage, ham, bacon and a glass of water and some coffee.

"Will that be all sir?" butler asked politely.

"Could you grab my black jacket Henry?" Jack asked the butler in a polite tone also.

"Right away, sir" Henry said, he then proceeded to walk out. He came in a few minutes later, jacket in hand.

Sir, Mr. Lopez, is waiting outside with the car, should I wrap up the rest of your meal to go?" Henry replied.

"Yeah, alright, I guess…"Jack said getting up and picking up his briefcase, rushing to get his jacket on.

Henry swiftly wrapped Jacks breakfast up and put it in a bag and stood by the door waiting for jack.

"Love ya hun." Jack said as he gave Juliet a kiss.

"Bye Rae," he said as he gave her a hug and a wink.

Then he left out the door for his long day of paperwork, filming, directing, and writing new movie scripts.

"Oh and Rachel, we'll be riding with some of my friends from work, their daughters are about the same age as you."

"Awes- I mean, that's great." Rachel said, trying to mind her manners.

**Rae's POV**

_'Just great_, she thought to herself, _more people to impress!_ _Morning's a Bitch!'_

(1): camisole - a tank top, basically for see-through tee's so your bra doesn't show

(2): I do it all the time, you start at the end of your eye or the front of it using a lighter tone to a medium tone to a darker tone, like I do light gray, almost white, to a gray then to a black, it is awesome looking!

(3): Fittani, my version of Tiffany & Co.

(4): my version of Prada

(5)Colee something I made up. we'll say that it's the fashion line run by the Anders Family

Those people are in the next chapter by the way. Along with a lot of other people. So read all this and move along. Don't forget to review, thank you!

~blue~


	3. crAzy A B's with sticks

Authors Notes:

Alright here is the second chapter redone as well. I hope this helps it flow better now that I know what the fuck I'm doing and what I'm talking about. When I wrote this three years ago, I was like "Oh, psh, my writing skills are da BOMB!" (caution: may not be accurate as once said). Anyways I was like "Oh I can just bullshit my way through this, throw some random shit it in, tag on an ending hit, put the lid on top, hit PUREE and it Voila! Awesome story-BUT NO! It wasn't like that, I had a small writing brain and now I've come back to fix it and hopefully wind up with some decent where you (the reader) go "Oh, I know what's going on!" so that I (the person who is writing this) can then bump up my self-esteem…you know cause my self-esteem depends upon who reads and WHO LIKES IT! RAWWR! Alright I'm done, read the damn story =) kay?

* * *

_**(said in a british accent)**_

_**crAzy A$$ B!tches with Sticks**_

_**Rae's POV**_

_Just great, she thought to herself, more people to impress. Morning's a B!_

She headed back into her room and grabbed her purse. She looked at the clock. 6:30 a.m. She had already dealt with Fernando and she was about to face the morning, or day, of Hell.

**Flashback time…**

'_Juliet was content, flipping through pages of The Book and sipping her latte that was in her other hand, while Rachel was sitting at the table still eating her breakfast, when Fernando came striding through the door._

"_Oh, Fern, I didn't hear you come in." Juliet said, looking up just in time to see him come in._

"_Darling, I'm quiet as a mouse…but I'm as deadly as a cobra!" Fernando said as he stood in the doorway. He tried making his jaw look like that of a cobra's; it didn't work out._

_What-a-weirdo, Rachel thought._

"_So, how's my lovely little glam girl doing?" Fernando said to Rachel, pinching her cheek playfully._

"_Oh-um just uh fine I guess," Rachel said, not really knowing what else to say. At this early in the morning, her brain was always mumble jumbled. Plus this guy talked to her like she was five, maybe somebody should write how to talk to ignorant and annoying people._

"_Well, somebody's not a morning person!" He said, laughing obnoxiously. Oh well, what can ya' do?"_

_It seemed rhetorical so there was silence for a moment. Juliet was still looking at The Book, quietly sipping her latte still and Rachel just sat there nibbling at her soy bar._

"_Well, I guess I should inspect your outfit Rae-Rae and then you guys can get goin', kay?" he said in a squeaky voice._

"_Okay." Rachel said with some tiredness added, she was trying to keep it from coming out but she couldn't help it. Her body just didn't want to comply with its new schedule. But she didn't feel like complaining, after all, he was just doing what Juliet had probably asked him to do._

_Rachel got up from her seat and followed Fernando to her room. Inside Fernando flicked on the lights and the room burst into illumination. They walked over to her full-length mirror and Fernando inspected._

"_Well, you did good, you must have been reading the last issue of Roth Runway, you picked your outfit with ease, did you?"_

"_Well, I did ask Juliet a few questions on an outfit that I should wear. She deemed appropriate, a skirt, a nice shirt and some accessories…so I just started reading some issues Roth Runway and the Colee Magazine till I came up with this," she said, her voice almost a whisper._

"_And your make-up, a little ehh, but overall well done! Brava for you, little miss fashion queen!" Fernando exclaimed. Finally, a teenage girl that doesn't just slop some crud on her face, you are a masterpiece-now let me wax your brows," he said, staring at her eyebrows intently._

"_oh…uh, okay-I guess…" Rachel said, unsure of what to say, in all of her fourteen years of living, she had never had her eyebrows waxed. 'This should be-intriguing. She thought'_

End Flash back

She walked over to her vanity and rubbed at where bushy eyebrow hairs had been. She looked at her she looked at the redness of the skin by her eyebrows. Despite the singeing pain, they looked pretty good, but then again, why wouldn't they, Fernando was a world renowned make-up artist, of course they were gonna' look good, Fern knows what he's doing.

Stared into the vanity mirror at her reflection. Her face no longer looked like the abandoned child stuck in an orphanage. She looked healthier and though she wanted to complain, she couldn't, because deep in her heart she knew to be more than thankful. Though she worried about messing up and about not being a good daughter she couldn't help but think that things were finally right, she finally had a family who wanted her. So even if she had to deal with crazy Fernando, waking up with the sun, or even the awkward conversations with Juliet, she'd go through with it. This was her life now. The orphanage was a long way away and she would never have to go back…

As Juliet went walking down the hallway, she saw that Rachel's door was slightly cracked open. She knocked on the door softly.

"Hey Rae," Juliet said softly, staring at the door frame. "Rae?" She asked, a questioning look came upon her face.

"I'm here," she murmured softly.

Juliet slowly walked in seeing Rachel's face in mirror. "Rachel, are you okay, are you sick" said Juliet as she rushed over and placed her hand over Rachel's forehead.

"I'm fine" Rachel said, though the moisture from her eyes slowly tumbled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong then?" Juliet said as she kneeled in front of Rachel.

"I'm just really glad I'm here" she choked out. "I promise I'll be good. I promise so please, just don't send me back there" Rachel cried into Juliet's shoulder.

"Rachel? Rachel, look at me." Juliet said in a patronizing tone as she stared into the poor teenagers face.

Rachel did as she was asked.

"Jack and I are not going to send you back there, okay? You don't have to prove that you're good Rachel; we've already seen how good you are. And I know this is a lot to take in, I know that you're still trying to adjust to our crazy schedules and fashion and acting. It's alright. I didn't expect you to jump right in here and be okay with everything. So stop worrying. Just be you, that's who we want you to be. And I promise that no matter what you do, we would never ever send you back there" Juliet tightly hugged Rachel, and for the second time since she saw Rachel, she felt that motherly instinct come over her. They sat there quietly crying with each other for a few minutes until they heard Henry knock on the door.

Opening up the door he said, "Mrs. Roth, Ms. Roth, your ride will be here in five minutes". Then he walked back out again. Rachel looked at Juliet's shoulder where her make-up had run. She dropped her head down again.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your shirt" Rachel mumbled to the floor.

"Eh, I wasn't too fond of this one anyway" she said making a face at the shirt. "Hurry up and put your make-up back on, I don't want to make Bruce late, he gets grouchy" she said still smiling.

Rachel got her make-up back out and started to apply it again. She shoved all thoughts of the orphanage and of her life there out of her head. Something's are better left buried. Juliet went to her room and dried her face off. She reapplied some of her make-up and then picked out a new dress shirt. She also tried shoving thoughts of the orphanage out of her head, but it was no use. She should have known as soon as she saw Rachel crying what it'd meant. There wasn't a day that her own uninvited memories came back to haunt her as well. But the nightmare they shared together, the one that Juliet just knew Rachel was thinking about, replayed in her mind over and over.

**Flashback …**

It was the beginning of spring, cool air started to turn warmer. Small buds of flowers began to form and grass slowly peaked out from the remaining snow. There were a still lot of things for Jack to finish for his new script. She had tons of work waiting herself back in Gotham for the magazine and the fashion line, but this was their anniversary; the sprawling city of Seattle was where they first met. Jack suggested that they see how the orphanage was doing since she was gone. She complained and begged but she wouldn't give him a reason. She was afraid to bring up the past that still haunted and equally afraid to go back to where it all began. The orphanage looked like a prison; it was surrounded by brick walls on all sides with barbed wire at the top. It had one entrance/exit and it had no plants at all. It was a wonder that anybody would come here to adopt a child. But then that was Their whole plan. To keep you there until They legally couldn't.

A rusty wrought-iron gate opened up in front of them and they drove on through. Juliet took shallow breaths, barely keeping the panic attack at bay. The panic attacks were not a secret to Jack, he knew about them, but Juliet had simply told them she had them since she was young, she did not tell him how or why she got them. They kept driving right up to the front doors. They got out and Jack walked in arm and arm with Juliet who still tried to smother the panic attack down. _They can't hurt me now, she thought. They can't hurt me! _she yelled in her head, trying to calm were led inside the oak doors by an old woman who wore her hair up high on top of her head and looked like she had smudged make-up all over her face. The place smelled of rotten things and moth balls, or maybe the mothball scent was coming from the old woman. Juliet didn't recognize her and didn't try to. Jack asked the lady if they could wander around and see the place. The lady looked as if she was thinking really hard on it, and Juliet knew why. Here They were not supposed to let people wander around, that's how you see things you shouldn't. But just like most people, she had a tough time saying no to Jack. He was so charming and nice; it was hard not to give anything to him.

Juliet thought for sure though that this would be one of those times where he didn't get what he wanted but to her surprise the lady reluctantly nodded her head. Jack gave her an autograph and she went on her merry way. As they strolled through the darkened halls Juliet kept mostly quiet. Jack simply thought she was drinking in memories, he didn't even guess she was trying her best to keep them out. They walked down one hallway and heard a person shouting at the end. Juliet knew the sound. Before she knew it she was in room she didn't remember barging into, and was staring the angry woman in the face, both their hands holding tightly onto an object. Juliet remembered the sharp, bloody stick that her hand gripped so tightly, her fingers turned white and started to tingle with numbness.

"Who are you, why are you back here?" the lady angrily questioned. "Let go, this girl needs punishment" the lady yelled at her.

Juliet filled with overwhelming rage. She raised her other hand and just when she thought she would strike the crazy woman, the one that still haunted her and other's from that place, she felt a small tug on her skirt. It was a young girl in tattered clothes. Blood was running down her back from her neck and staining the rags she wore. The shirt she was wearing was covered in dry blood in random places. The girl looked up into Juliet's face with a swollen black eye and one partially closed due to the small cut near it. She kept tugging on Juliet's long skirt, but didn't say anything. Juliet just stared back at her, a motherly instinct welling up inside her to protect the broken child. Jack had whipped out his phone and called for an ambulance and the police squad when they first arrived in the room.

The police stormed the building looking for the victim and the abusers, some of the workers tried to flee the building. But it's hard to flee when an ambulance and police cars are blocking the only entrance/exit. The ambulance rushed the young girl to the hospital while Juliet and Jack gave their eye witness account of what had happened to the police. Juliet finally broke down into the anticipated panic attack. When she finally composed herself again she slowly walked to the car with Jack to go to the hospital.

They spent the rest of their anniversary there, checking with the hospital staff on how the young girl was doing and even visited her when she was allowed visitors. Over and over she thanked them for saving her and over and over they told her she didn't have to worry about it.

"Everything's going to be okay," Juliet said as she patted her on the hand.

When the girl was released she was sent back to the orphanage. It was put into the care of government employees and would be until they could find foster homes for all the children. Juliet and Jack placed in their adoption application for the girl they knew as just Rachel before she was even released from the hospital. The process went faster than expected and Rachel packed her items and moved in with them six weeks before her sophomore year of high school started.

**End Flashback Scene… **

Juliet took deep breaths and shook her head to clear the thoughts of that unwanted memory. She focused her mind on making sure Rachel was okay. She grabbed what she needed for work and walked out of the room and down the long hallway to the stairs. Rachel walked out of her own room with her purse and backpack and headed towards the stairs as well. They met at the top stairs and walked down together each sharing a small smile knowing that they both had to shove off wicked thoughts and be ready for the day.

"Are you okay, do you want to stay home? I could call you in sick" Juliet said to her.

"No! I mean, I want to go, don't worry. I'll be fine." Rachel said. _I'll do anything but stay here if that means I can get rid of the nightmare if only for a little while._

Rachel knew it would come back at night, just as did every night. There was a part she was thankful for though. Just as the dream was about to end, right when she couldn't take it anymore and wanted to break down, Juliet would rush in and grab the sharp stick just as Ms. Tilkin was about to strike her again. The only thing that kept herself from screaming awake was knowing that Juliet would come and rescue her just as she did in reality.

She had been through a lot of tough times so she pulled herself together, and prepared herself for her first day of going to a real high school. She felt all these emotions welling up inside her: sadness, happiness, anger, confusion- it was enough to overwhelm any person, but she'd suck it up and pull through, just like she always did.

"Are-you…sure?" Juliet timidly asked looking at Rachel's expression.

"Of course, I can handle it…I'll be fine," she added, noticing a look upon her adoptive mother's face that she had only seen twice before. Here it was again, threatening to make her cry again. Juliet's motherly expression.

* * *

Authors Note: Alrighty then, so this is the second chap, yes, I know it is short, but when you're typing it, it doesn't seem that short. I promise I will try to type and post the third chap. tomorrow. I hope you liked the chappie and the story in general :P I am in much need of some rest I feel as sick as a dog right now and I am aching all over. So0o0o00 tomorrow is another day, see y'all then!

Also thank you to my reviewer's and for saving me to your favorite stories list and I guess I will talk to you guys tomorrow after you review and everything, so good morning, good evening or goodnight :) guys!


	4. Car Rides and Rich People

Okay, before I get started with the story, you guys probably won't even read this b/c you hate me b/c I haven't updated in a while. I am terribly sorry, school was going horrible for me and so was my home life (which is still fucked up; don't ask and I won't tell). 'Some better news' if you are still reading this, then thanx s0o0o0o much for not deserting me this chappie's for you sweetums!

Oh and a POV stands for Point Of View. So it's a character point of view or omniscient which is the God overall view( you can tell what everyone's thinking/feeling.

A/N: Alright, I just want to give a shout-out thank you to my reviewers, you make me happy when my sky is gray, so yeah, thanx!

Lunaverserocks - Thanks for reviewing! U R so0o sw33t!

witchofdanight1316 - Thank you also, I think I will answer your question that in a later chapter, only cause it ties in with everything…at least I hope…hmm…

Kalaia - Thanks, I haven't had a review like that.

chittychittybangbang16 - Thanks for your review, you are an awesome writer and I love your

And thank you 4 those of you who have added me to your alert list, it makes me very, very pleased! =)

* * *

**Limo Rides and Rich People**

Juliet and Rachel walked together into the Dining room.

"Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked, as she grabbed her jacket that was hung on the back of her chair.

"Yeah, is the ride here yet?" Rachel asked, hoping to just get the car ride over with already.

"Should be" Juliet said looking down at her watch.

Just then the buzzer rang throughout the whole mansion.

"Well, I guess they're here, let's go." Juliet said as she picked up her briefcase and sun glasses.

They headed towards the entrance hall. Henry already had the door opened for them and was holding Rachel's book bag. Rachel took and it and looked up at the other tall man standing next to him.

"Rachel this is Alfred, Bruce Wayne's long time friend and employee. You'll meet Bruce in the limo. I think he has a son about your age…what was his name…" Juliet said while walking out the door.

"It's Master Dick, Mrs. Roth." Alfred said. "Nice too meet you Miss Rachel or should I call you Miss Roth?" Alfred said smiling down at her.

"I don't mind. Nice to meet you too Mr. Alfred" she said shyly.

"Oh, yes of course, why didn't I remember that, oh and Alfred…" Juliet said rambling on.

"Yes Mrs. Roth?" Alfred asked in a monotonous but polite tone.

"Please, call me Juliet, calling me Mrs. Roth makes me feel old, I'm only 24.

"Yes ma'- er- Juliet."

Another reason it was so awkward between her and Rachel. They were so close in age, only nine years apart. It was strange having a mother that could be your older sister, but Rachel still tried to picture Juliet as her mother. She thought back to earlier when Juliet had comforted her and wound up crying herself. Little moments like that were insight to how great of a mother Juliet could truly be.

Juliet smiled and went on with herself to the limo and let herself in, immediately she started a full blown conversation with someone in there. Rachel stared at the huge stretch limo before her. She had never been in one, but had seen one on T.V. that celebrities drove around in. When she was adopted she was picked up in a helicopter, and that was her first time in one of those too. When Henry took her driving around, it was always an armored Bentley. Rachel knew a lot about cars, she used to have to help out at the old auto shop when money got tight at the orphanage. If you looked at her right then though, she would look like she didn't know the difference between a tractor and a Hummer. With looking like she did, people tended to believe she knew nothing of the world around her, believed her head was stuck up in La La Land. Though people thought this, she was actually quite smart. One of her favorite hobbies was reading and she liked school a lot. She even got to take advanced classes this year.

Alfred tapped her on the shoulder to knock her out of her trance that she seemed to be lost in. She shook her head a bit and climbed in through the open door to. Alfred shut the door behind her and went to the front. She was amazed by how many people were in the limo. There was a man in a tux sitting right by the door talking to a woman with platinum blonde hair. She was waving her hands around wildly and laughing hysterically. The man didn't seem to mind and cracked a smile, most likely laughing at her and not at the story she was trying to tell him in between fits of giggles. Then there sat Juliet next to a man with a bushy beard. There was also a scar over his right eye. Next to him was a girl around her age with black hair that almost had a purple tint to it (like hers) and she also had purple colored eyes. She had a thoroughly annoyed look on her face while filing her nails. Next to her sat a girl that looked almost exactly like her, only slightly more innocent looking in the face and she had red hair and emerald green eyes. Next to her sat a boy who looked about their age with short, spiky black hair. He seemed to be looking at her, but she couldn't tell because of the black shades he had covering his eyes. The only seat that wasn't taken was the one right next to the boy with the shades. He turned his head toward the girl with red hair who seemed to be talking to him. She sat down on the other side of him, but he didn't seem to mind, so she crossed her left leg over her right and put her hands on her knees. Though all the seats were now full, there was still plenty of room to get a full view of everyone.

"Oh Rachel, I forgot to introduce you. Sitting up there is Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne enterprises and the richest man in Gotham." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet. Nice to meet you Rachel." he said giving a small smile.

"Next to him is his fiancé, Selena Kyle, she designs clothes and also starred in one of Jack's movies." Juliet said continuing with introductions like no one else was.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Selena said excitedly. _Must have had too much coffee, Rachel thought. _

"Next to me, is Galfore Anders. He's like a brother to me, he runs a fashion industry also, though it's mostly run by his nieces who are sitting next to him." Juliet said giving Galfore a big smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you little lady." Galfore said, as he winked his scarred eye.

Rachel smiled back politely and nodded.

Then the girl next to him, his niece, interrupted. Obviously didn't like the ongoing introductions.

"Hi, I'm Mandi and this is my sister Kori." Mandi said.

"Hi," the girl named Kori smiled sweetly.

"And that's my adopted son Richard." said Bruce.

"What's up." he said casually.

"Nice to meet you all" she said nervously.

Rachel gave a small, shy smile as she looked around at all the people. They smiled politely for a couple more seconds then went back to their conversations.

"So, you're gonna go to school with us?" the girl named kori asked.

"Well obviously…" said mandi, continuing to file her nails.

"Don't mind her; she's just mad because she had to fix a models outfit for the show this coming Thursday. The model was throwing a fit about the dress saying that it made her look fat." Kori said as she sighed looking at her sister.

Mandi suddenly broke the nail filer in half. Nobody else seemed to notice but her, Kori and Richard.

"I spent weeks, hours, on that dress. I made it perfect, but that little hoe wanted to change everything to Orange. How dare she come in and trash talk my outfits, how dare she trash what I worked so hard on." Mandi whispered harshly with her eyes closed.

Tears, obviously of rage, started to seep through her clenched eyes. Then she started silently crying.

"Don't cry Mandi, it's okay, I'm sure she'll calm down eventually. This is how Kiana gets, don't get upset" Kori said as she embraced her sister and patted her on the back.

Suddenly Richard turned his head toward her.

"Is your dad the guy who directed Red Velvet Devil?" he questioned out of nowhere.

"Yeah, he's also coming out with a new one, I'm gonna be in it, I heard you were too. You're Richard Grayson right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just heard about it this two days ago. I heard we don't shoot for a while though." he said.

Rachel smiled and finally started to feel comfortable in the limo. She already made friends even before she got to school, just one of the things she had worried about.

"You don't know your way around school right, would you like us to show you around?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great, I have to pick up my schedule in the office though, is that okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I do too. I let my friend borrow it so he could change his schedule to be in some of my classes, but he never gave it back. He probably lost it like everything else I lend to him." he said, laughing at the last part.

_At least my days getting better_, Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I know it's short but I wanted you to know who's in the car and who she starts to hang around, plus I wanted to update ASAP so you wouldn't hate me so much. So I luv you guys very much, and please come back to me, I think I'll write the next chap. Tomorrow if I get the chance…a review would be nice too. So please people, review and be happy, read, and tell me what you think, I know, mostly boring than all the others but hey, all good stories have at least one boring chapter where they have to explain stuff. Also you might be asking why I'm making Mandi nice. Well read this…

* * *

**Birth and exile**

Komand'r was born the eldest child of Tamaran's royal family. The first princess born in over a hundred years, she should have been courted and showered with honors. On the day she was born the Citadel Empire attacked and destroyed the western Tamaranean city of Kysarr and killed three thousand citizens in her name. Though she was in no way at fault for what had happened Komand'r was for all time inextricably linked with the terrible day. To make matters worse, Komand'r was crippled by a childhood illness that left her unable to absorb ultraviolet radiation to fly as most Tamaraneans did.

Because of Komand'r's naturally grim disposition, a stark contrast to the royal family's generally contented outlook, the subjects of Tamaran hated her. As a result, though first in the line of succession, was denied her birthright to be the next Princess of Tamaran to maintain respect and prestige of the royal family. Her privileges, honors, and her royal style and dignity were transferred to her younger sister, Princess Koriand'r (who would later become known as Starfire). Inwardly, Komand'r's rage grew and her resentment turned to hatred for her planet, her people, her family, and lastly her younger sister who, in Komand'r's eyes, made the fateful mistake of being born.

Komand'r's rivalry continued and intensified when she and her siblings were sent, per Tamaran's warlike custom, for warrior training with the Warlords of Okaara. Komand'r's true feeling were exposed, when during a sparring exercise she attempted to kill her sister, the Princess Koriand'r. As a result, she was expelled by the Warlords. Humiliated by her own transgression Komand'r swore vengeance and joined the Citadel, quickly rising through their ranks to become a warrior fighting against the forces of her own planet and, ultimately, her own family.

Now, if I was hated by everyone, I would enslave everybody and be totally evil too. So better hope I'm not hated by everybody in the u.s because I will enslave everyone and be evil…maybe not, but still, I feel kind of bad for her, so in this story I'm giving her a break. Also read this.

Years passed. Although the Citadel controlled Tamaran through King Myand'r, the King quietly sent his two daughters to train with the Warlords of Okaara in the traditional art of war. His silent hope was that his children would rebel against their dreaded enemy and free their planet where their father could not.

But Komand'r's anger continued to grow as she learned combat. During training exercises she ferociously lashed out at Koriand'r and sought her sister's dream. After such an open attack, Komand'r realized she could not return home. Instead, she joined the Citadel and quickly rose through their ranks to become a warrior fighting her own planet. Komand'r arranged a treaty between the Citadel and Tamaran, but one of its conditions was that Koriand'r be exiled from her planet. Princess Koriand'r was then sent off her home planet and forced into barbaric and humiliating later, Komand'r and Koriand'r found themselves together again, this time, as prisoners of the Psions, a race of cold-blooded scientists who delighted in torturous physical experiments. The Psions subjected both women to conditions that tested the extent to which the Tamaranean body could absorb solar power. The experiment backfired when it inadvertently gave them both nearly unlimited energy powers

**Civil War & Rise to Power**

Komand'r 's sister, Koriand'r was called back to Tamaran and went through with a marriage of state to quell a Civil War - although it put a strain on her relationship with Dick Grayson. During this time, Komand'r seized control of Tamaran, with her parents acting as her advisors. Koriand'r returned to Earth, and began to mend her relationship with Dick Grayson.

Later, Komand'r had come to realize that it was her own hate that made her despise the world that had spurned her. Using her abilities, Komand'r helped to free Tamaran and stopped a terrorist invasion. Komand'r ruled Tamaran justly and honorably, with both a warrior's fist and a queen's heart.

* * *

So yeah, she turns good basically. So go blackfire. If you haven't already guessed, Kori is Starfire a.k.a Koriand'r and Mandi is Blackfire a.k.a Komand'r.

And again, forgive me if you don't like my pairings which I gave to in my Bio. 'Ya get whatcha get and ya don't throw a fit'. Thanks again for my fans, I LOVE YOU! psst. Love me back Review pwease .


	5. Whore Marines

-**Authors Note**

: 'ello my duckies! Just kidin'…kind of…anyway, I just want to say thanx to all my reviewers…that's it…

I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on my chaps so here's for all the douche's who have no lives also the douches's who want to sue people for partiallty using their stuff. I'm promoting the show and your characters you bitches, get over it already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cartoon Network nor do I own DC comics and any of the characters accept OC ones. I do not own nor will I probably ever own them so please don't sue me, because if I did own them, there definitely would be more episodes.

Okay! Now that that's over I would like to apologize for the last chapter. I'm sorry if it was not to your liking, truthfully it wasn't to mine either but I didn't know how else to fix it so get over it and move on. Hopefully this chapter will be a lot better than the last. Hopefully. commence getting hopes up now! *pushes BIG RED BUTTON that says DO-NOT-TOUCH!

On with the story =P

* * *

As they drove through the heavy of traffic the adults still carried on their conversations of business, money and their children. Richard sat casually draped against his seat texting as fast as his fingers could type on the keyboard of his black chocolate phone. Rachel chatted away with Mandi and Kori about their school, clothes, magazines, books and who the other girls had crushes on.

"I don't know who I like…" said Mandi.

"Well, I do like someone," Kori said hesitantly.

"Well spill girl." Mandi said getting excited.

"…Roy," said Kori closing her eyes, already knowing what was coming next.

"ROY! You mean The Roy Harper! He's such a player Kor, how could you like him?" Mandi practically yelled through the car.

Nobody seemed to notice because everybody's conversations were just as loud and picking up volume.

"Shhh Mandi, must you let everyone know?" Kori peered around at the others.

"Well, he is cute…I guess," Mandi said, lightly tapping her finger on her chin.

"Wow, I wonder if I should text what you guys are saying to Roy, he'd probably have a good laugh." Richard spoke up suddenly, smirking down at his phone, texting rapidly.

"Dick, I will beat the crap out of you, I swear, put down the phone!" Mandi said as she jumped on him, wrestling around in their section.

"Mandi, if you don't get off me I will send it," he said half laughing, with a sly smirk on his face.

"If you don't give me the phone I'll hit you below the belt Dick, don't think I'm kidding." she said now laughing too.

Kori snatched the phone out of his hand and deleted the message. She decided to be nosy and scroll through his messages to see what he was saying to the people he was texting that whole time. Rachel tried to look at the screen too, while Mandi and Dick were still wrestling each other still for no reason. They didn't seem to care though. _This must be the usual behavior with these two, _Rachel thought, looking over at them.

Kori handed the phone off to Rachel. Kori started laughing as Rachel's face lit up with red. One message read "I'm ridin n the car w/ probably the 3 most hottest girls. Tell me your jealous =P. There were four responses, one from the Roy guy Rachel guessed they were talking about earlier, somebody named Vic, a person named Gar and somebody named Wwest. She stared at the phone wondering who these people were. She checked their responses. The Roy guy said "Dude send me a pic". The one named Vic said, "Nobody's hotter than Bee dude ;). Gar said "Dick, u kno I gotta gf! She gos thru my mess. U kno how she getz…. Wally replied "u kno Jinx's got me hooked". _What the hell were these people talking about_, she thought. She looked on the phone again, Dick had sent another message after Roy's last. The message just showed a small square with what looked like .jpg under it. _Isn't that an image file_, she asked herself.

Just then the phone vibrated in her hand and made a jingle sound. She press the OK button on the keyboard.

Dick and Mandi had looked up from their fight; they tumbled off each other and looked around for the phone .

"What did it say?" Mandi asked as she spotted Rachel with the phone.

"Wait! Were you reading my messages?" Dick got up off the floor of the limo and stared at Rachel like prey, for once losing his calm, collected expression.

Rachel looked back down at the phone. Roy messaged back saying "pretty hott but u kno the 1 i like-

Dick snatched his phone out of her hand before she could finish reading.

"Hey, I wanna see too," Mandi pouted.

"Come on Dick just let me read it. I won't tell them!" Mandi pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, what'd it say Rachel, was it from Roy?" Kori asked her, excitement evident in her face.

"Well…" she said looking at Dick, she knew it wasn't her business to pry in the first place, she should just keep it to herself. "I didn't see all of it, it was from Roy but he grabbed it before I could finish" Rachel said to her.

"Please Dick, may we see it? Please?" Kori whined to him.

Just then the big black window rolled down. "Excuse me Master Dick, Miss Roth, Miss Anders and Miss Anders, but we are almost to Gotham High School." Alfred said in a monotone.

"Thanks Alfred." Dick said to the older man.

"Your welcome Master Dick." Alfred said. Then he rolled the window back up.

Mandi hopped on top of Dick, reaching for the phone. Kori hopped onto a seat and patted it.

"They'll stop soon I suppose" Kori said smiling at her sister and Dick. Rachel sat next to Kori and grabbed her back pack she had stuffed under the seat. Kori grabbed hers as well.

"Guys, stop. Mandi your outfit and hair are both going to be messed up when we get out and everyone will see." Kori said to them.

"Oh like I care what those idiots think…" Mandi grumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms. She suddenly became aware that she was straddling Dick's waist. Her face turned slight crimson as did his as they untangled themselves from each other. Dick coughed and focused his attention back on his phone. He started deleting all his messages knowing they couldn't be safe from the girls in the car.

"Nosy girls…" dick said under his breath.

They came to a slow stop in front of the school. Rachel was gazed out of one of the side windows. _This cannot be a school,_ she thought. There were kids and teachers standing outside, a circle of people sat in grass talking and a group right next to them played hackie sac. Some kids stood off to the side inconspicuously smoking away from the teachers' view and some of the smokers were playing cards. Muscular guys stood around tossing footballs, others were passing basketball, a group of girls sat together talking and texting on their phones, some multi-tasked by holding their phone with their shoulder and painted their nails. Rachel and the others forgot about their phone fight and scrambled to get their school bags. As Rachel was the first ready to go, she started down the isle of the limo and shook everybody's hand.

"Nice to meet all of you." she said to the cars passengers.

They all said their greetings and goodbyes. Rachel hugged Juliet, while Kori and Mandi hugged Galfore, and Richard hugged Selena and shook hands with Bruce. Then Rachel stepped out followed by Kori, then Mandi, and then dick.

"Hey Dick, catch!," somebody called.

Suddenly a ball was flying through the air and was falling directly towards Rachel. Mandi jumped in front her and caught the ball just in time.

"Thanks," said Rachel.

"Hey Vic., nice throw," Mandi teased.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" the guy said coming over.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said to him.

"Rachel, meet Victor Stone, the "star" quarterback of our team" said Mandi laughing.

"Oh shut up Mandi, so I was a little off, nobody got hurt right?" Victor said lightly punching her on the arm. "Nice to meet you little lady, please, call me Vic." Vic said smiling.

"Yeah, well Rachel could've ended up having ta have a nose job just like Kathryn," Mandi said.

The others started to laugh.

"Who's Kathryn?" Rachel asked confused.

"The devil!" Kori said.

"Her name is Kathryn Mothenson. She's the preppiest, most stuck up, outrageous, ugliest creature on this planet!" seethed Mandi.

"She used to be best friends with her, like last year," said Kori.

"Why aren't you friends with her now?" asked Rachel.

"Because she was planning on dumping a gallon of paint on Kori and getting some of her goons to throw her in a garbage can!" said Mandi.

"Yeah, but you beat me up all the time last year."

"That's cause you're my little sister, I'm allowed to pick on you, it's my job. Besides that's pretty harsh throwin paint on somebody and then throwin 'em in a dumpster."

"You're only a year older than me," Kori said to her.

"So- what happened?" Rachel asked, already planning to stay away from this Kathryn girl.

"Well-" Mandi started to say, in a matter of fact voice.

"Kitten walked up right behind me, I turn around and just as Kathryn was about to pour it on me, Mandi snatched it right out of her hands and dumped the whole thing on her!" Kori said laughing.

"We all three got suspended; Galfore wasn't upset at all once we told him the whole story" Mandi said.

"She had her dad call in, saying something like, we needed to be punished for what we did, and something about the justice system being all wrong." said Mandi laughing too.

"Kathryn still got suspended for three days and they gave us a week just to shut the guy up. I swear, she's such a loser, she always brings her dad into arguments, like he scares us" Kori said still laughing.

"Isn't getting suspended a bad thing though?" Rachel said uncertain, by the way Kori was laughing about it, it didn't seem like a bad thing at all. She was taught in the orphanage and did everything she was told to do. There were no punishments like suspensions.

"Not really, you get to do whatever you want all day and don't have to go to boring classes with hoe-bags like Kathryn. Besides, after that little incident me and Kori spent a lot of time together and now we're best friends again like when we were little. Mandi said smiling, her eyes wondering around crowds of students.

"Well that's good." Rachel said smiling.

"You guys are lucky; my mom goes ballistic every time. While you guys get to do whatever you want I have to do twice the work," Victor said rubbing his shaved head.

"Oh don't act like you don't act like you don't love the pranks we pull," Dick put in.

"It's not the pranks; it's the getting caught part. I'm captain of the football team and it's my senior year, I cant afford to get caught this year man," Victor said shaking his head.

"Don't worry buddy, we just won't get caught this year," Dick said slyly.

"Anything with Gar involved will get us caught" Victor replied.

"Probably," Dick said smiling as he shrugged it shoulders. He thought that too but didn't say so in front of all these people. Gar was one of his best friends and he came up with some pretty good pranks but somehow he always messed it up or wound up getting caught. The guy was sometimes more ditzy than his girlfriend.

"Well, I found out Bee has the same homeroom as me, so I'm gonna go hang out with her until the bell rings.

"See ya," Rachel and Kori said in unison, then started laughing.

"Wow, I know you for like, an hour and we're already reading each other's minds!" Kori said.

"Scary," Rachel said shaking her head equipped with a mock frown.

"Hey!" Kori pouted at her like a small.

Mandi and Rachel laughed.

"Well I gotta go find my class, I'll see ya guys later" Mandi yelled to them disappearing in the crowd.

"Seems dick walked off. Let's find him so you guys can go get your schedule before class starts." Kori said looking through the crowd of people. She was much taller than Rachel so she left the above-head searching to Kori. They turned in circles.

"Found him, he's over there with the football team," she said pointing through the crowd. Rachel still couldn't see so she followed right behind Kori. Kori shoved her way through the crowd of other teenagers while holding onto Rachel's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Rachel kind of felt like a little girl holding her moms hand, or what she thought it was like anyway. She couldn't remember anything about her mom accept that her name was Arella. Nobody had ever held her hand when she was little, the only person she could remember holding her hand was Juliet when she was stuck in the hospital. Kori eventually shoved her way through to Dick and the football players were. Dick greeted them as they walked into the circle.

"Guy's, you know Kori," Dick said as he nodded in her direction.

Some of them hooted while others wolf whistled. Kori blushed and looked around at them all.

"Quit it you dogs," she said smacking one guy lightly on the arm.

"And this is Rachel Roth." he said nodding in her direction.

There were cat calls and wolf whistle throughout the circle.

"Hi," she said in a small voice, raising her hand in a little wave as she blushed. She had never gotten attention like this before, but of course, she was famous now. How could she keep forgetting that? She mentally smacked herself.

"You and Rae still have to go to the office and pick up schedules, I'm going to go to class," she said to Dick.

Kori said by to everybody and waded through the crowd again. Just then the bell rang.

"I'll show you where the office is, follow me," said Dick. Rachel nodded her head as she looked around at all the students trudging along to separate entrances of the school. They pushed through the students and went through the big glass front doors. They passed by several classrooms and school notification boards and stopped at a tall, oak door with see-through glass in the middle of it. Dick turned the metal door knob and went in.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it, okay…okay," said a secretary at a desk. She held up her finger and mouthed "one minute" to them. They sat down on some iron benches and waited.

"…Alright…thank you…you too…okay…have a nice day." the secretary said as she ended the call.

"Alrighty then, how may I help you two?" she said as she straightened up some papers on her desk and put them onto another stack.

"We're here to pick up our schedules." dick said as he walked up to the desk.

"I know who you are Dick," she said, a friendly smile on her face," but who might you be young lady?" she asked as she looked from Dick to Rachel.

"Rachel, Rachel Roth," Rachel said looking around at the office.

"Alright, I'll just pull them up and print them off the computer," she said as her hands flew across the keyboard and clicked the mouse a few times. The printer made a gargled noise and started to shake. The secretary hit it a couple of times with her hand while Rachel stared at it in bewilderment. It made another weird sound, but it must have been the right one because she didn't hit it again. It suddenly ushered out two sheets of paper. The phone rang and the secretary of coarse picked it up and started rambling.

She handed them the papers and wordlessly ushered them out of the office with a flick of her hand.

"You guys seem pretty friendly with each other," Rachel said, looking at him as she walked.

Dick looked up from the paper and stared at her.

"Yeah I guess. I've had so many in-schools and detentions in there, she's gotten to know me really well." he said grinning.

She smiled and looked down at her schedule.

"Looks like I've got English," they said together. They looked at each other and Rachel gave a nervous little laugh.

"What teacher?"

"Heartler," she said looking down at her schedule again.

"Cool, me too." he said.

"Kori said she had English first too, I hope we're in her class." Rachel said as she stared at her surroundings.

He gave a nod of agreement. They went a floor up and passed several hallways until they reached their destination. Dick walked in and went towards the back. Rachel followed and sat in the seat next to him. She looked around the room, finally spotting Kori in a side row, with her English books already organized and talking to a blonde headed girl that sat behind her. She mentally smacked herself, she forgot to find her locker and get her books. _Oh well, it is my first day. Hopefully they give me a break,_ she thought to herself. Kori saw Rachel and gave a little wave and went back to conversing with the other girl. Dick was talking to a kid next to him who had shaggy blonde hair. She looked at all the other students and watched what they were doing, most of them talking, some were getting out what they needed for English, which was a notebook, pencils/pens, and a highlighter. The person next to her however, was leaning casually back in seat against the wall. She thought he was probably sleeping but it was hard to tell because their face was hidden under a black hood. She thought for sure it was boy by his saggy dark blue jeans and his black and red skater shoes. Though it could've been a girl for all she knew, wasn't that back in fashion, wearing boy clothes when you're not a boy? She thought it was. The person must've been faking and obviously felt someone's eyes on him because he looked straight at her. She averted her gaze to a poster that was behind his head and acted like she was reading it intently. She knew she was caught anyhow even if she was looking at the poster now her flushing cheeks would give her away. She couldn't help not taking her eyes off the poster though. He took his feet off the desk and turned in her direction.

"What up." he said as a greeting.

"Hi," she said finally looking down at the place where half his face was visible.

He pulled back his hood and leaned on his elbow on the desk. He had piercing green eyes and milk chocolate brown hair. He had some piercings on his right ear and more on his left. Rachel saw he had a sly grin on his face, and his eyes had a mischievous look to them. She found them looking her up and down and decided to turn her heads towards Dick.

He had just turned around to say something to her when Jason put his feet down off his desk. He completely forgot about what he was going to say and just waited for Jason to start something. He wasn't prepared for when she suddenly turned her head toward him, they were in each other's face, so close that their lips almost touched. He backed up a bit.

"Sorry," they said together.

"What were you doing?" she asked half laughing.

"I was going to ask you a question but I completely forget what it is now," He said as he slouched back in his chair.

"Ah," was all she said and kept her head turned in his direction. She was pretty sure that the next to her was still staring but didn't want to turn around to check.

"Is he messing with you?" Dick nodded to the kid next.

"No I don't even know him" She said back. The kid with the shaggy blonde hair said something to Dick and they both laughed.

"You could get to know me," he whispered next to her ear. She jumped slightly and moved forward. She gave a small nervous laugh. She hated it when people snuck up on her like that. Dick saw her and gave a questioning look.

"Thought I saw a bug," she said to him.

"Now, now, it's not good to lie to your boyfriend," he said to her winking.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends," she shot back at him, turning to face the front.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked her.

"No, I don't….never have" she said now thinking about it. She didn't even have any friends before she came here. Maybe George could've been her friend. He was the guy who owned the garage she worked at for a couple years, one of the few times she was allowed outside of the orphanage. She shook her head; it wouldn't do any good to bring that up. She looked back at him.

"Sad, I'd really like to steal you," he said gazing right into her eyes. She didn't know what to think at first. It kind of sounded silly, but then again it was the kind of thing the hero says to a princess. It kind of reminded her of Robin and Maid Marian.

"Quit it Jason." Dick said to him. "Just ignore him Rach, I didn't expect him to be in this class otherwise I would've made sure you weren't anywhere near him," he said to her.

"Why?" she asked, he wasn't being rude, well, except for the fact he was checking her out, but that's how normal guys acted right? Besides it was kind of nice to receive male attention after almost fifteen years of not having any kind of attention.

"Because he's a jerk, I think it's better not to talk to him. He's not the type you wanna hang out with." he said looking up at the front.

"Dick's the one you shouldn't hang around, unless you're into play dates and tea parties…" Jason said shrugging.

"Shut up Jason. I'm not the one with a different girl in my bed every night, who knows what kind of diseases you're carrying around" Dick shot back.

"Dick, we all know you've slept around too, don't act like you're a goody two shoes virgin," Jason said back.

"Never said I was, why don't you stop acting like you're a pimp or something," said Dick.

"I am recruiting," Jason said with a shake of his head to Rachel.

"Ah…" was all she could think to say. _The whore marines, yeah, sign me up right away _she thought sarcastically.

"Shut up, stop treating her like those other girls" Dick said in her defense.

"I know already, that makes this much more interesting." He said wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm serious Jason, leave her alone" Dick, venom lacing his words.

"Make me Dick. Oh wait, as I recall you could never land a hit on me…oh well, you did you're best after all" Jason said innocently.

Dick seethed at him. "What I wouldn't give to just punch you in that snarky mouth of yours" Dick said to him standing up. Jason stood up as well.

"Then let's go, _Dick._" He said back.

"Alright, just calm down" Rachel said, standing up between the two. They stepped even closer, both of them staring each other down, completely ignoring Rachel who was now smushed between the two. (Can somebody say yum, sandwiched between Robin and Red X… lol, sorry back to the story…). Both of them were a lot taller than her. She put a hand on each of their abdomens and shoved. It was a futile attempt, they both were rock hard in that department and a lot stronger than her tiny arms could handle. They finally looked down at what was nudging them. Rachel looked up to see both of their faces in hers. She blushed crimson and put her arms to her sides.

"We should sit down before we get in trouble." She said quietly and sat back down in her seat. Dick went back to his desk and glared toward the front. Jason slowly sat down in his seat and stared at her. _She was so tiny, how could she think that she could break up a fight? This girl's a lot more interesting than I thought, _he thought to himself. _Hmph! You'd think I would be able to do something with this little bit of muscle I earned at the garage…stupid boys_, she thought in her head.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I noticed while redoing this that it might seem to other people that Rachel (Raven) seems kind of needy and wants attention. I would like you to review her history (of my story). She was locked away in an old, rundown orphanage her whole life up until now. She was only allowed out a couple of times and that was strictly for work purposes, and other than talking to George, the owner of the Garage she worked at, she had no other interaction with anybody. So she does need attention and affection, but that's understandable given the conditions she was brought up in so I just wanted to clarify that.

I think the Raven in the cartoon would have been like this too, had it not been for her constantly worrying about blowing things up with her powers. Her dad was a giant ugo creep that was basically the Devil, didn't love her and only wanted her to live so he could kill her and get back and take over earth. Then there's her mother who was taken away from her, and she had no friendly interaction until she got with the titans, so since raven doesn't have to worry about blowing stuff up she's free to experience friendship, lust, romance, happiness, and maybe some sadness but only from her past, I think I made it messed up enough so she should be good with that level of sadness, for right now anyway, I might change my mind.

Raven: Devil.

Author: Shut up Raven, who asked you anyway?

Raven: Hey, it is my life we're talking about.

Author: And it's my story, so shove it!

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! *Throws giant boulders*

Author: *Runs away screaming*

Red X: Hey, I'm not a manwhore like everybody says…

Author: Muahahahahaha!

Raven: ROBIN!

Robin: It's Red X!

Raven & Red X: Yeah I know…

Robin: Titans GO!

Red X: *runs away*

Author: Stupid characters. *sighs and shakes head*

Titans & Others: We heard that!

Author: eep!


	6. Canidate

**Author Note:**

_ Thought I would come back with another chap for making you wait. So here it is, I hope you enjoy and if you don't, well then, that's your problem, isn't it. :P kidding anyway, enjoy! )_

__

* * *

Jason's Pov

_The teacher droned on and on. To think that the first day would start off so boring. At least I have that hottie sitting next to me, but she wont even look at me. Though I did catch her eye once or twice, who knows, maybe she is interested after all…_

_Rachels POV_

_Oh my gosh, what a freak! This guy keeps on staring at me, maybe I should just switch seats or something, but then I would be moved away from Richard, boy that would suck, maybe he'll quit…_

She stole a quick glance. He was looking straight at her.

_Or- maybe not…_

Jason POV

_I guess I caught her again. She's really cute when she blushes. I'll have to keep that in mind…_

"Is there something you and Ms. Roth would like to say to the class Mr. Todd?"

"No ma'am."

"No."

"Then may I have your attention?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sure."

Rachel's POV

_Great! The first half-hour of the class and this kids already getting me in trouble! What an idiot, why can't he just leave me alone._

Click. click. click. click.

_Oh crap! Wheres my pencil?_

"Here. You dropped this."

"Oh. Thanks."

She took it from his hand and quickly looked away.

_Why am I blushing? I am so stupid! How embarrassing!" _

She took her head out of the clouds and noticed Richard was staring at her. She looked to the front again and coughed.

_Oh no. He saw my face. Now he's gonna think I like him or something. Maybe I could solve this by flirting with somebody totally out of the blue…that's kind of whorish, but it's the only way to get them both off my back. Hmmm. Who's a good candidate in here? Let's see, crap! I don't know anybody, wait, that could make this a whole lot easier, I'll just find somebody when they come around. I'm sure this outfit has already attracted lots of guys. This should be easy… _

Richards POV

_Just by looking at her face I can tell that she likes him, if I don't do something she could easily slip into his group. I have to keep her from doing that. Maybe I can leave this up to Kor, she can keep her out of trouble, I'm sure they have every class together. And if not, somebody else will have to fill in. It's not only him I have to look out for though, there's others, like Kathryn…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Teacher-_

"_Huh? Oh that's right. Your classes have been shortened today due to the assembly. Please read over section 1.1 for homework. Have a good day class."_

_-End Of English-_

As Rachel was walking, busy looking at her schedule, she knocked into something. A person.

Guy-

"Wow. I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, my fault."

Rachel-

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so sorry.

He had white-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin was light peach and his voice was almost like a dream. He gave her a grin and she smiled awkwardly back.

"My names Derek."

"I'm Rachel."

…..slilence…..

"Well nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me I have a date with Algebra so..."

"Wow, I have it now too, with Mr. Reller?"

"Yeah , so I guess I'll see ya there."

Rachel POV

_Wow. I think I just found my perfect candidate._

_

* * *

_

**Author Note:**__

Yeah I know, a short one for being away this long, im dumb I know. But I had to introduce said dude somehow and I didn't want to include it next chapter, the next one's my favorite that I've written so far so go read it…and review if you want, not about this one though, I know this one sucks. Maybe I'll come back and re-redo it. bleh.


	7. Algebra II gets Hot!

Authors note:

Yeah I know you all hate me now and nobody will want to read this but I'm going to continue anyway. Hahaha! I know it's been years but hopefully I'll get new people to read it =) so kudos to you guys!

Oh and I am going to try to switch up the Pov so it's more omniscient so I have more range with the characters.

I know everybody seems kind of O.C (out of character) but it's my O.C. world and I'm sorry (not really) if you don't like but you could just follow along with the story anyway (or you could do twirls and continually smack yourself) but it's up to you (or so you think). Sorry as the years have passed I've grown even more ADD and you'll just have to deal with what I throw at you =)

And for this chapter if you haven't already guessed Derek is supposed to be rorek/malchior, is he the evil one or the good one...Dun! Dun! Dun!

**ABOUT THE OTHER CHAPTERS**: I redid the first couple of chapters because when I started this I don't know what the fuck I was talking about. Honestly, I have idea where I was going with this but now I have some type of idea but I'm just going to write it and see whatcha think!

On with the show!

* * *

Rachel walked through the bustling hallway and slowly made her way to her locker. She looked down at the slip of paper that had her schedule, locker number and combination on it. She fumbled with the lock a few times before she finally got it opened. She was surprised that all her schoolbooks were in there but figured it was one more new thing she had to get used to. She grabbed her English notebook and textbook and placed them in the locker, not wanting to carry it around the rest of the day. She was ahead in her studies so she had to take Algebra II this year while all the other tenth graders took Geometry. She picked up her Algebra II book and placed it in her backpack along with her Biology book and pencil bag. She stood there a moment just thinking to herself.

_Wow. My first day and I already have all this drama to deal with. Hopefully it doesn't get worse. I better hurry up and go before I'm late to-_

"Well hello. It seems fate has brought us together," Jason gave her a cocky grin.

_Ugh. Just who I needed to bump into, Rachel thought._

She shut her locker and faced the boy from her English class. She looked up at him.

"Jason, was it? I need to get to my next class so if you'll excuse me…" she said as she turned to go back the direction she had come from.

He stepped in front of her and casually leaned against a locker.

"There's this party on Friday, I think you should come" he said as he winked at her, cocky grin still in place.

"Sorry, I think I'll be busy that night." She said as she tried to move around him.  
He side stepped in front of her.

"Doing what?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She sighed. Knowing the time was ticking for her to get to class.

"Well whatever. I heard Dick and his crowd are going to be there so I assume you'll go anyway. I'll see you there" he said going back to his locker.

She hurried down the hallway to her class. _How can he be such a-a jerk! Telling me what I'm going to do like I'm his dog or something. Geez these guys are all up into themselves here. Maybe I can get that Derek guy to go with me so I can get sleez bag off me…unless he already has a girlfriend, I mean he is pretty cute…oh well I'll just see how this goes. Though if I was being truthful, Jason is cute even if he is a sleez…Oh what am I saying, am I going nuts?_

She turned another corner and pulled out the slip of paper again. Algebra II-Room 109. She hurried down the hall until she found it. She quickly shuffled in and sat in the one of last unoccupied seats by the window. The bell rang as she sat her stuff on the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief and stared out the window.

"Hey, it's you" a voice said beside her. She looked over to see who was talking. It was the Derek kid from before. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and just stared.

"It's me Derek, we ran into each other in the hallway" he said wrongly mistaking her silence as a sign that she had forgotten him.

"uh-yeah, no I remember you" she laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted this morning". She gave him a shy smile. _I know I came up with the idea but now looking him in the face I don't know if I can do it. I guess it's a good sign he still remembers me since we only bumped into each other once._ The teacher rattled off names off his attendance clipboard. Just then another familiar face popped in the doorway.

"Mr. Todd, you're late for class." Mr. Reller said gruffly.

"Yup, sorry about that" Jason said, not sounding sorry in the least. He slowly made his way to the back seat by the window. He walked down the aisle uncaringly until he saw the familiar grey heels and the set of glossy pale legs. He walked on but felt himself smirk as his eyes drifted up the legs past the skirt up the shirt and to the cream colored face with rosy cheeks.

_Oh no! Why me? Why? Can't I have just one class period away from this guy… hold on…this'll be better. If he sees me with Derek then he'll leave me alone…hopefully... or this could turn bad like it almost did in English…oh who cares I've got to do something._

He sat in the seat behind her and propped up his elbows on the desk as his chin rested on his hands. Rachel turned to look up at the front again waiting for the teacher to read off her name. She sat there trying to look small hoping he didn't say anything.

"Hey, are you alright?" Derek asked from beside her. "Your face is a little red, do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm alright, thanks." She tried for a flirty smile. _Alright I've got to do something._ "It's a little hot in here" she lied. She took off her jacket and laid it on the back of her chair, directly avoiding Jason's gaze. Their faces were mere inches apart. She gave a slight nervous cough and turned back to Derek.

"So…are you new here?" Derek asked her.

"Uh, yeah I moved here about six weeks ago" she said staring into his eyes again. _She lost her train of thought again. Wow his eyes are blue. Almost like ice. They're sort of mesmerizing…_

"Where did you move from?" he said still staring intently into her eyes.

"…Oh, um I moved here from Seattle. I lived in an orphanage there up until six weeks ago when I was adopted," she told him.

She wondered why this was spilling out her mouth, she just felt completely comforted by him, like she could tell him anything and he would listen just as interestedly. _Strange, why do I feel all dizzy like this, she thought._

"Derek, stop with your mind tricks already. Honestly, do you have to do that to everybody?" Jason said turning his face towards the window.

Derek just smiled at the boy. "Please go on Rachel" Derek said to her still staring at him. Jason turned back and looked Derek straight in the eyes. "Your stupid, little circus tricks don't work on me," Jason said smiling just as politely as Derek was.

The teacher called her name. Rachel shook her head to clear the dizzy feeling. The comforting feeling went away too. "Here" she said, slightly raising her hand for Mr. Reller to see. He nodded and moved on. She looked back at Derek who was still staring at Jason. _What the hell was that? And what in the hell are they doing just staring dreamily at each other like that…oh my god! Is he gay? I didn't even think of that…what if he is? Ugh then my whole plan goes down the drain..._

Derek's gaze finally dropped from Jason when he turned to look back at Rachel. "Sorry about that". "Anyway how do you like it here?" he smiled pleasantly leaning in closer.

She smiled back "It's nice, everybody has been really good to me". Mr. Reller called the class to attention before starting his lecture.

"Good. If you need _anything_ just let me know. Whatever it is, don't hesitate, okay?" Derek murmured slightly above a whisper.

"Thanks, I will" she tried for a flirty whisper.

She heard Jason snort behind her. He leaned in closer, right behind her neck. "Wow, are you really trying or what?" he whispered into her ear.

She jumped a little, not expecting him to say anything or even be that close. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and tried to put it out of her mind as she felt a small flush of heat rise to her cheeks again. _He's a creepy jerk. A creepy jerk. He's not cute. Not cute. Not cute! she screamed inside her head. _She tilted her head, looked through the window and up at the cloudy blue sky. _Why can't this day be over already? _Jason looked at her exposed neck and saw a thin line going from the middle of her neck and down into her shirt. _Is that a scar? He thought to himself._ He shook it from his mind. It couldn't be a scar. Scar thought shoved away, he formed another idea, a naughty idea in his head. He got even closer and gave her a lick. Her whole body went rigid as she sucked in a deep breath. Jason smiled to himself leaning back and propping his feet up on his desk. She slowly turned around; shock clearly written all over her face until she saw his smirk which quickly turned her expression to anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered harshly.

"You were asking for it, acting all snooty like that" his smile grew wider.

"The hell I was. I was sitting here minding my own business, thank you." she continued in her harsh whisper.

"You're pretty sexy when you're all fired up, ya know?" he whispered back to her.

"Ugh! You're driving me crazy" she said back.

"All the girls say that babe" he smirked.

"Alright class quiet down" Mr. Reller said looking at Rachel and Todd. He Turned back around and continued with his visual demonstration of problems. _That was twice in one morning I've gotten scolded because of him and on the first day too. Ugh I'm starting to look like a trouble maker, _she complained in her head. _What a jerk!_

"Leave me alone, please Jason" she begged almost inaudibly.

"Yes, say my name" he quietly laughed.

"Seriously Jason" she whined.

"Rachel" he quietly moaned.

"Jason!" she said exasperated.

"Rachel!" he repeated even more sexually. He started to breathe heavily. She slumped in her chair, trying her best to ignore his vulgar panting. He choked out a laugh which he instantly tried to cover up with a cough.

"I'm sorry Rae, I'll be a good boy" he said still trying to keep himself from laughing.

The rest of the class went more smoothly and Jason mostly stopped with the sexual commentary. She unconsciously would reach for the back of her neck where the scar was and stop herself almost immediately. She could tell Jason was still staring at her but she did not comment on the long gash she had on the back of her neck. She remembered what Juliet had said that morning. _'__And I promise that no matter what you do, we would never ever send you back there'_. Rachel calmed herself with that thought. She tried to focus on the teacher, but she couldn't all too well with Jason's hot breath against her neck again. _It seems trying to flirt with Derek just makes the situation worse. Oh well, I mean it's not like he's going to continue with this…he's got to get bored sooner or later…hopefully._ When thinking of Jason, all thoughts of her scar vanished.

* * *

So I hope you liked this one, I know I LOVE it!

Review and tell me what you think people, thanks!

3 u


	8. An Evil Cat loose in the Gym

Author's Note:

Here's another new chappie I hope you like it =)

By the way I've included a long bio about the characters in the beginning so the chapters will be a little off. Anyways don't mind it. Oh and there's a bunch of new characters you meet in this one. So…yeah. There's that.

* * *

**An Evil Cat loose in the Gym**

The bell eventually rang. She collected her things and carefully slid each thing in its place in her backpack as people rushed to get out of the classroom. She picked up her jacket and slid it back over her goose-bump covered arms. She stood up and noticed Derek was all ready and waiting on her. She turned her head and expected Jason to be there to stalk her back to her locker but he was gone as well. _What was this feeling? She wasn't actually disappointed was she? No, her body was acting funny today anyway…yeah just nerves she lied to herself_.

Actually she found his comments kind of amusing now that he wasn't there. They were sort of flirty and she usually never got _this_ kind of attention from guys. And after all, he was complimenting her on her body which she worked very hard on, so why shouldn't she just accept them. He was kind of charming in a weird way. Not like a real pervert, the one's on buses that try to grab at young girls or whatever. He was just a teenage guy, that was all. All of them were like that.

With feel of his breath and of his tongue on the back of her neck fresh in mind, she briefly wondered what I'd be like to kiss him. _Ugh, okay. Now I am really going crazy!_ she shouted mentally at herself. She carried on, trying her best not to look crestfallen. Derek rambled away as he walked her to her locker, Rachel only nodding along when an answer was needed. He didn't seem to mind, just kept on talking. He finally had to say goodbye since he had to get to his locker and told her he'd see her later. Richard walked up next to her and leaned against the locker.

"I'm not in the mood" Rachel said smiling a bit as she took out books and put more in.

"Not in the mood for what?" Richard said as he closed the locker door for her.

"Oh-er-sorry, I thought you were someone else" she smiled her face turning slight pink from embarrassment. She believed it was Jason who walked up to her. The fact that she had been expecting him made her blush even harder.

"S'okay" he said, "Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us."

"Yeah that'd be great" she said.

"Cool, here let me see your phone."

She took her phone out and handed it to him. He typed his number in her phone and saved it.

"Just text me when you get out of class so we all can meet at one place, 'kay?" he said walking away, presumably to his next class.

"Kay, see ya" she called back. She once again took out the familiar slip of paper. "Biology is… Room 211. Great. Now I have to find the stairs" she mumbled to herself.

"You could come with us. We'll show you" said a girl beside her. Rachel jumped a little; she had thought she couldn't be heard over the other noises in the hall. Rachel looked over at the girl who had spooked her. She had a warm, bubbly smile almost like Kori's. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail like Rachel's with her bangs resting on either side of her face with one side fuller than the other. Her hair was colored a dimmed lime green color and the tips were colored black. She had many piercings on her ears and one in her nose. She smiled up expectantly at Rachel.

"Thanks" Rachel said to the small girl.

The group went ahead of them while Rachel walked beside the green haired girl.

"I'm Elie, by the way, Elie Nygma. What's your name?" Elie asked in her girlish little voice.

"I'm Rachel Roth" she smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Oooh! I know who you are; you're the one who got adopted by those famous people. I read that you're gonna' be in a movie really soon." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, my new dad's the one directing it, Jack Roth".

"Wow. That's so cool," she said giggling. "Hey Jennie did you hear that? Rachel's going to be in a movie" Elie said to her friend, poking her in the back as they walked up the stairs.

The group turned around to look at Rachel.

"Sweet. Hi Rachel, I'm Jennie Hinx. This is Duela Dent on my left and on my right is Haley Quinn." The Duela girl had long hair that flowed softly down her back. It looked like the original color was black but she put green and purlple highlights in it. The Haley girl had a short bob cut. Her hair was red with black tips. All of the girls had lots of piercing on their faces and wore lots of weird jewelry around their necks and wrists.

"Hey" the girl Duela said.

"Hiya!" said Haley.

"Nice to meet you all" Rachel said up at them.

"So what class do you need to go to anyway?" Jennie asked her.

"Biology, I have Mr. Binket." She said looking down at the slip again to check.

"It's a good thing we found you then, Elie and I have him too this period. We better hurry up, I hear he hates late people and you look like a stickler for the rules." They all laughed as they went up the steps.

"I am not a stickler" Rachel said back at them "I prefer not to be late on my first day though."

"I'm just kidding" Jennie said "besides, don't worry we're not late yet.

The group walked to the 3rd landing and finally parted ways leaving Jennie, Rachel and Elie to go to Biology, Haley going to U.S. History, while Duela headed for English IV Advanced. Elie led the way to the room from there and when they got to class they sat in the second to last row by each other. They would have sat in the back had it not been filled up already, the early bird gets the worm I hear. This passed a lot more smoothly than her last class. Without Jason to distract her she took many notes on the teachers lecture and talked to Jennie and Elie who introduced her to some of the other people in their class. She traded phone numbers with half the people in her class before the bell rang. "Please review over the notes you took today, we'll be taking more tomorrow. Dimissed." Mr. Binket droned in a monotone. Elie ran out of the class before them, shouting something about meeting up with Haley and Duela.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Jennie asked Rachel.

"Dick told me to meet up with him and his friends, what are you doing?" Rachel asked her as they walked down the hall together.

"The same, I bet Wally will be there so of course I'm going to go" she smiled brightly.

"Who's Wally?" Rachel asked her slyly.

Jennie laughed. "He's super hot and he has bright red hair and he's so cool and-"

"Alright, alright. You got a little crush on this guy I'm guessing," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! Once you see him you'll know what I mean…" she said going off into a daydream.

Rachel laughed by her side. "I didn't take you for a love-struck kind of girl" Rachel said to her.

"I'm serious. He's not like any guy I've ever dated. Trust me on this, you'll want him too…wait that would be bad…then you'd take him away" she said pouting looking Rachel up and down.

"I'm no boyfriend stealer, calm down" Rachel said still laughing. Jennie looked at her suspiciously. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I swear to you that I will not look at Wally-"

"West" Jennie chirped in.

"West with the same weird goo-goo-eyed expression you do" Rachel finished.

"I do not have a weird goo-goo-eyed expression, Humph!" She pouted at her. Jennie led the way to the cafeteria line. They met Elie on the way there and grabbed a spot in line with her. They chattered while they picked up food, Rachel kept her Juliet's diet in mind and tried to grab as many soy and fiber-enriched products as possible. Rachel and Elie followed Jennie outside to one of the many tables outside and sat down.

"Duela and Haley said they'd meet out here but I don't see them" Elie pouted checking her phone.

Rachel texted Dick where she was and who she was with. Dick messaged her back and told her he was on his way, his class was let out late do to some pranks him and Garth were doing. Rachel smiled, how was it that everybody was okay with getting in trouble. Apparently nobody cared for civility and rules anymore.

Duela and Haley finally came out and sat down next to jennie. Elie remained in her spot at the end of the table next to Rachel. Dick walked out with Kori and Mandi. Right behind them Victor Stone and a girl with dark brown hair walked out. Kori walked over and sat on the other side of Rachel and Mandi sat down next her and immediately started a conversation with Duela. Jennie started up a conversation with Haley while Dick sat down next to Mandi and started talking with Victor who sat down next to him. The girl with the long, curly, brown hair sat down next to Victor. After that a whole slew of people came to sit down. Jennie started flirting with the red-headed guy who sat down next to her, so Rachel assumed that meant he was the "Hot" Wally West she was talking about before. More athletic guys sat down and a blue-eyed blond girl with a snooty face sat down next to a green-haired guy. "Who are all those people down there?" Rachel asked Kori.

"Well next to Victor is Karen Beecher. They kind of have of thing but act like they don't. They're so cute. Anyways she's on the hockey team with Mandi and on the volleyball team with me. Next to Jennie is Wally West, they obviously have a thing for each other, but won't admit it, whatever. He does track and cross country I think. Next to him is The Roy Harper. Gosh he's so hot…anyway" she went on, her face completely red, " He's on the baseball team. Next to him is Garth Logan, he's captain of the soccer team and I think he's in the Drama Club with Haley too. Next to him is Tara Markov, she's his girlfriend. She's a little aggressive at times but she can be nice when she wants to I guess. She hangs out with Kathryn Mothenson sometimes though. Ew. Anyways, she's on the tennis team and the girls' soccer team with me.

"Hey guys, 'sup" said Jason Todd, squeezing in between Roy and Garth. He did one of those gang-shakes (what Rachel thinks of it has) with Roy and then with Garth. "This day blows already, I'm thinking of just leavin' after lunch," he said laughing. "Dude I know. I've only had three periods so far and I got a ton of homework. Plus I'm captain of the soccer team and I have to go over the guidelines and what-not with the Coach" Garth complained. Rachel tried to hide behind Kori's hair. _Why is he here? I figured since Dick didn't like him that his friends wouldn't either. Why didn't he include himself with Dick and his friends? Since he said "Dick and his crowd" I just assumed he wasn't part of that group. Ugh. Why me? _"Oh, the guy who just sat down is Jason Todd. He's from California, moved here about a year ago. Anyhow, he's on the baseball team with Roy" Kori said, finished with the introductions. "Mm…" was all Rachel could think to say. _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me._

"Hey Rae" Todd said in a friendly voice. Everybody's eyes stared at her.

"Hm?" Rachel squeaked picking at her food with her fork.

"Are you going to go to that party with us Friday night?" Jason asked pleasantly.

"Yeah you should come with us" Kori said next to her.

"There's supposed to be a lot of really hot people there" Deula piped in.

"It's at this cool, abandoned warehouse, it's going to be awesome" Elie said giggling.

"Sure I guess" Rachel replied to Jason.

"You sure you won't be busy or anything?" Jason asked, still in that pleasant voice. "Cause I could've sworn you said-"

"No, I won't be busy. I'll be there." Rachel said rushing to cover up his sentence. _Why did he have to be such a snarky asshole?_

"Good…I heard Derek is going too…"Jason trailed off.

"Oh, cool" Rachel said blushing. _Now he's going to try to point out I was trying to flirt with that guy. Ugh. Why stupid brain, where do I get these crazy ideas from?_

"You remember him, right? You know, the guy in math you were-" Jason became even more "pleasant".

"Talking to. Yes I remember now. Thanks." She said in a tight voice. She hoped he wouldn't bring up anything he did in math. _Better steer this away from him now-_ "Anyways, how about all the girls come over to my house to get ready. I'm sure my parents won't mind" Rachel said, hoping to distract everybody back to the party.

"Cool! I would love to see your room Rae" Elie said giggling. Haley looked at her suspiciously but said nothing.

"Awesome. We should go over there around seven or so cause the party starts at nine" Mandi said.

The rest of Lunch they talked about the big party and what they were going to wear. Rachel kept sneaking glances at Jason but he seemed preoccupied talking about the party with Roy, Garth and Victor. She sighed in relief. At least she only at two periods to go until the assembly (their last period was replaced by the assembly) and then she could go home and relax. They all took their trays up together and broke off to go to their next class.

"Hm…I have P.E. next" Rachel said as she looked down at her schedule again.

"Poo, I have world civilizations." Jennie said.

"I have P.E. too Rae. Yay, we get to stay together" Elie said grabbing her arm.

"Me, Garth, and Tara have it too" Kori said walking beside Rachel.

They walked down the hallways until they got to the locker rooms and parted ways with Garth who quickly kissed Tara and then disappeared behind the Boys Locker Room door.

"I don't have any gym clothes though" Rachel said now remembering. _I can't go out there wearing a skirt and high heels, she thought_.

"I'm sure you'll be fine for today since you're new. Don't worry about it, Coach Casey is really nice. She's the coach of my volleyball team" Kori explained.

Tara shoved her things in her locker and walked out to the door leading to the Gym. "Wow, she's gotta tude" Elie said as the door swung shut. Rachel stared after her wondering what her problem was.

"You can put your stuff in my locker, you'll have to ask Coach for a locker" kori said reaching out for Rachel's things. They walked out to the gym together and up to Coach Casey.

"Hey coach, this is Rachel. She's new and she needs a locker" Kori said to her.

"Alright, let me give directions and then we'll figure out the locker situation, Kay?" she said to Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel said politely.

"Alright" she addressed the class, "today is the first day back so why don't you guys get out some volleyballs or basketballs. We'll just have a free day since a lot of you forgot to bring your gym clothes".

The class began. Elie and Kori trotted off to go get a volleyball and practice with each other. Rachel followed Coach Casey to her office and got her gym locker number and combination. She went back into the locker room, round her locker and placed the lock on there. She figured she just leave her stuff in Kori's for today since she didn't feel like switching it. She came out of the Locker room and was almost hit by a basketball.

"Oh my gosh! I'm like totally sorry about that" said the blonde headed girl feigning innocence. "Like are you okay?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Of course," Rachel said smiling back at the girl, "You missed me by a mile". Rachel bent down, aware of her skirt restriction, and picked up the ball. She threw back at the girl who scrambled to catch it and wound up chipping one of her nails on the floor as she went for the ball again. Rachel calmly walked back towards Elie and Kori.

"I see you've met Kathryn. Isn't she pleasant?" Kori asked her.

"Yeah, I think we're best friends already" Rachel said in a sweet voice. Kori and Elie giggled together. "I wonder why she tried to hit me though…" Rachel said pondering.

"Who knows? You're starting to get more famous and she hates people that try to compete with her in that. It also could have something to do with you hanging out with me and Mandi though. She really, really hates us" Kori said laughing some more. "If you want I bet I can get Mandi to throw paint on her again" Kori said smiling.

"What's with you guys? You both got suspended last year because of that. I don't want anybody getting in trouble because of me. She'll probably get bored and quit" Rachel said shaking her head. She had never had drama like this in her life, ever._ Now I think it's trying to make up for being gone those fifteen years I haven't been in a real school. Oh brother._ Kori and Elie looked at eachother. "What?" Rachel asked them.

"Kitten doesn't get bored, she just keeps playing with her food until they break down" Kori said to her. _True to her name I guess._ _Drama's definitely coming to get me, _Rachel mentally smacked herself.

* * *

So here is a another chapter, it's a newbie and I hope you treat it well, like with nice reviews (please and many thank yous).

signing off for the final time this (earlyy) morning.

Goodnight/morning good People of earth and beyond who read my stories.

3 blue


End file.
